True Love's Kiss
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when Emma Kisses Hook after Zelena curses his lips? What about Robin and Regina? Double Agents? Love? Will Henry's curse on his memory be broken? Will Emma and Regina finally find love? In each other? What did Zelena love most? **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own Once Upon A Time**

Emma had knocked frantically on the door to Regina's house. Shaking, not because it was cold or raining, just shaking uncontrollably.

"Emma- what do you mean?"

"I- I kissed Hook- Killian- and nothing! Nothing! The curse should have been broken right? The one Zelena placed on this place.  
The one she placed on his lips. True love's kiss? I should not have been changed.  
MY MAGIC! MY POWER! REGINA OH MY GOD MY POWER!"

"Emma- Calm down, don't make me slap you now! Talk… calmly, please dear. I'll make you some hot coca with cinnamon if it will help. Just speak with dignity! Please. Am I not always the one ranting of power? It's not that simple all the time either. Don't you see?"

"Regina- she cursed him- I kissed him to see if I felt anything- and-"

"Who cursed him darling?"

"Zelena!"

With that, after putting the chocolate on the stove she banged the counter top.

"This- this is all my doing- oh my- no- this is my past."

Emma smiled sadly.

"Regina- don't… don't do that to yourself. This is not your history this is your mother's."

"Oh Miss Swan it is so much more, so much more than that- it-"

"You are not the Evil Queen anymore. You believe in love, at least where Henry is concerned, it'll always find you."

Regina smiled.

"You sound like your mother."

Emma gave an incredulous look to the reformed woman in front of her.

Never would she have guessed they would come to this.

"Tell me then-"Regina questioned. "Who does your heart belong to?"

Regina could not help but think back to her own kiss with Robin. If he was her new soul mate, her new love, why had THEY not broken the curse? Why had she not felt anything when their lips met? She had the same physical reactions yes, but it did not touch the darkest corners of her soul. Not as she thought it would.

"I-"

"Emma, I would like to believe we are friends now, between the magic lessons, and our son, and-"

"You saving my mother?" Emma smiles.

"Well, that too."

"Regina, I cannot help you anymore. I'm useless. I'm the white knight, the savior, and now I' useless. I care for the Dark one who is trying to destroy us all, even after everything, no one wanted Neal to die in vain."

"Ah so that's who your heart belongs to."

"I don't think I loved him either though. Not as I used to, I discovered that in Never Land."

"Then who?"

Emma couldn't contain it anymore. It was everything coming together. The love hate chemistry, the reliance in one another, their new found friendship, it all came together. She brought Regina in and placed a kiss to her lips. Their banter? Well no joke could make them go around this fact.  
Regina smiled into it. This was no Daniel with a kind heart, no Graham with boyish charm; this was a new experience, an intoxicating one at that, just as intoxicating as ever or anything as before. Ultimately it was her that pulled away.

"Emma-"It was said almost breathlessly. It however was not, Regina still felt it hard to show weakness.

In all honesty neither woman had asked for this. They had no idea, but is that not how all love is? Still the former Evil Queen could not see how one could choose her.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No-no- don't be"

They could not know that Robin had seen everything. He had set up a magical bug in the Queen's house for spying, as he made a deal with the Wicked Witch to work for her, after she almost killed her son.

"Oh Regina- that- I didn't want to betray you- I mean- after Mulan- I thought I was done with this issue."

No one knew that after Hood had discovered her true feelings for Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty she was, had her beaten. He thought it was to death, but luckily Mulan left for dead, was as always, stronger than she ever appeared. She went to find her, because no matter what they were always friends.

"No matter-"He stated rubbing his tattoo. "I will do what has to be done."

And with that he went upon his horse, to the town line. Everyone so frightened, so scared, no he though. He was on the inside.

He didn't see the curse of Emma broken.

"Well my dear- even without my heart- it seems I can still feel- at least for you." Regina smiles.

"Why aren't you running? Is that not what we do best?"

Regina rolled her eyes. She almost laughed at the fact that around the refined woman- at times the other picked up her habits, especially in speech, with posture slowly getting there as well.

Emma gasped. They both felt the power.

"I- I feel it again."

"Then we shall defeat this together. As we have faced everything since we found ourselves on the same side."

"I like this better than having to destroy you."

"As do I."

Hood did not see any of this no. He did not see how any of this made sense in the prophesy that through pixy dust Tinker Bell once used. The prophesy he did not know about, because he never got close enough. He never could get close enough.  
For eventually, he did and will show Regina true love. He drove her into the arms of the only person she could ever love, had ever loved, since Daniel, Emma, Emma Swan.

She was the one, the only one, who did not see in black and white, the one who had sung multiple swan songs and lived to tell of them. The world was full of second chances, and Emma Swan was always hers.

"So I guess you're stuck with me now huh?" Emma questioned. Then she shook her head. "Oh my god- Robin hood- You have HIM our heart… you didn't give it to me. That means you lo-"

And Regina silenced her with yet another kiss.

"If I loved him- it is just as you said- at least some of the curse would have been lifted. If I loved HIM and not YOU, then your curse would not have just been lifted."

Regina smiled. One that looked like it was shown throughout her whole body. Emma loved it.

"Your mother was right-"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Regina? That is the second time in one visit you said that my mother, the hated Show White, Mary Margaret Blanchard was right."

"That's not the question though is it? It's what you have done to me. You and Henry, I never thought this hole could be filled, yet, here you are. You seem to be fixing every crack."

"I guess my sister and I have more in common than I suspected."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh well I am sure you have read the book and seen the musical. You were with a flying monkey after all."

Emma's cheeks blushed at the comment.

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"Well...Glinda did kiss my sister according to the stories while saying goodbye. They believed in one another. Their feelings ran deeper than one Wizard."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emma exclaimed in disbelief. She was almost certain that she would never get used to any of this. She knew this was no joke.

"Emma- I won't let her take you and Henry away from me. Not after everything-"

Emma placed her hand upon Regina's.

"We won't let that happen, you won't ever be alone again."

For once, in a long while Regina believed this.

"We need to tell Robin and Hook, they need the truth."

"You choose now to be moral?" Emma laughs joking with kindness.

"Wait a moment!"

"What?"

"Shh!"

"Did you just shush me?! Regina just tell me! Talk."

Regina gulped. "Emma I just realized- the fact she placed the curse- that means she already got rid of the thing she loves most."

Emma's jaw dropped, mouth now agape. She had never even considered that. She would not let that scare ether of them.

"So? I know how to deal with a hard ass." Emma laughed, reminding Regina what that had just been through it seemed. Now look where they are. Was redemption possible? Only the fates knew. "Come on! We need to pick up Henry." She grabbed Regina's hand. Regina felt as if with Emma's hand in hers she was invincible.

They went to pick up Henry. It still hurt, but, now Regina hoped, that at least they would not leave as they had. She gave up everything and she did not WANT to lose them again.

"MOM!" He Exclaimed, excited that Emma came instead of the strangers he had been seeing. "Mayor Mills." He said with a smile.

"Hi Henry." Regina smiles as she messes up his hair. "Oh sorry, I know you don't like that."

"How do you know?"

She looks to Emma. "Oh uh, your mom told me. Yes, that's it." She suddenly stood straight once more, becoming a little more reserved, putting her hands in her pockets, to hide herself.

"You know I have her superpower. I can tell when people are lying too."

As Emma see's Regina's challenging demeanor in the boy's voice, that was never erased, Regina cannot help but see Emma's mischievous grin and gleam in him.

He was not a little boy and this made Regina's heart heavy. She would never understand why Emma came back, but she felt relief at the thought that she did.

She could not face these demons alone, of Rumple, or the sister she did not even know of.

She goes back and meets him at eye level once more.

"Well, I care for you and that is all you need to know."

He nods as she brings him in for a hug.

"How about some ice-cream? I have some at the house." She questions looking to Emma once more, saying with her eyes that they can deal with everything else later, that they did not know how many more times alone they have together.

"I think the kid would like that."

"I call dibs on chocolate!"

"I'm a strawberry girl." Emma smiled. "You know that."

"Luckily- I love vanilla- and it is a carton of Neapolitan."

She comes back up and places a kiss upon Henry's head, out of habit. She was fearful he would give her a look of confusion, but there it was again. The magic of true love.

He shakes his head.

"M-Mom?"

She looks at Emma fearfully.

"Henry? Do you..."

Before she gets the question out he crashes against her upright body.

"MOM!" He exclaims. Both women have tears in their eyes.

"Mom- the wicked witch."

"Won't hurt us dear."

Emma always knew he was a bright boy.

"Any of us." Emma reassured.

"Mom- I'm sorry- I-I didn't know. We lost so much time. You loved me. You always-" Now he was close to tears.

"Shhh! Baby, it's okay. I know and I know you love me. You always have. YOU out of everyone, never gave up hope."

"Not even I could do that!" Emma said with pride.

He took their hands. One in each.

"Come on! We need to figure out the operation name for this!" He says excitedly.

Emma grew serious. "You don't want to leave after this? Even if we take your mom with us."

He shakes his head. "This is home."

"The savior does not get a day off, tank tops and red leather jackets for life it seems."

"Better than black." Emma wits back.

"Will you two stop?" He laughs. He knows it is all in good fun at this point.

If only he knew they both wonder. Eventually, they would not lie, but they would tell him eventually.

Both had to admit it was good to have him back through. For the first time, even in the face of doom, the sky seemed bluer than it had ever been in the small town of Story-Brooke Maine. The city built upon hatred, turned into a place and home of love. In so many different ways. For both women. The lost girl who never got a family. The lost boy who wondered where he fit as he grew, alone, and watched everyone frozen in time. The abused and broken woman, who lost love, her mother, and still overcame it all. A new place. A new life. It was coming, but they would fight, because all the history they had written, could never be undone.


End file.
